Mobile phone cases have very quickly blossomed into a multi-billion dollar industry. With each new entry into the field, phone cases become lighter, stronger, more colorful, and even more securable. Many phone case designers and manufacturers have focused on the primary purpose of a phone case—i.e., to protect the phone within—sacrificing aesthetics in some instances. In fact, the protective phone case has become such a necessary component of the phone itself, case manufacturers are often given new phone details well-ahead of the general public so that such cases are available as soon as a new phone reaches store shelves.
Two-piece cases are popular due to the ease with which they can be assembled around an electronic device. Typically, a first part is positioned about the device and then a second part is slid into contact. However, due to the ease of the sliding arrangement of the assembly in most cases, the two parts can easily become unexpectedly separated. In some cases, the result can be loss or damage of the protected device.
Until the invention of the present application, case manufacturers have failed to provide the necessary safeguards to maintain connection between two-piece cases. The present invention solves these and other problems which went either unnoticed, ignored or unsolved by those skilled in the art. The present invention provides a two-piece case design which is capable of being attached to a device by a user without fear of coming apart unexpectedly.